The Mysteris of Love
by redflye
Summary: Van/Hitomi FanFic, it was up before but I'm re-doing it, I appreciate reviewers fixing my spelling and grammar mistakes ^_^ tee hee, Please enjoy it. I'm trying to make it fluffy...
1. Melancholy

Chapter One: Melancholy

  
  


"I feel as though the world has crashed down around me. I desire your soft hands wrapped around

my frail body. I can't understand why I left so soon, I had just found my own feelings. You mean everything to me and I just...left. My heart beats for you, but with every beat comes a sharp unbearable torture. Everyday I wish I could just see you once more, but then if I had to leave again, I would die. I feel like my life isn't worth living when I'm not with you. I love you with such abundance, my mind is packed with all the memories. You'll never disappear, just like I promised, I can't forget you, I won't...Do you still remember me? Last time we talked was a year ago. It's been so long, why won't you answer me? What I am supposed to do with myself? I cry every moment I'm alone. Seeing images of you in my head just makes it even more painful. At night, warm clear drops fall from my mirthless green eyes, so why won't you speak to me? Before I floated away in that heavenly light, you said we could see each other anytime we wanted as long as we thought of each other...Please think of me, I need to see you again, please Van, just let me know your still my friend." 

  
  


Hitomi, standing on a beautiful white sandy beach. Everything surrounding her is peaceful. A cool breeze swims through the air blowing through the teary girl's long chestnut hair. The sun not yet risen from that distant point where the soaring sky meets the roaring seas. Hitomi keeps her eyes on that one spot, waiting. Waiting for the magical warmth of the sun to give the Earth back it's life. The sky painted with pinks, yellows and reds while the empyrean clouds float in midair. The clear breathtaking water is just above her ankles and her feet had long ago molded down into the balmy wet sand. She hasn't once missed the sunrise. It was the only time she had to herself. Time to conceive her thoughts for the day, time to try and speak to him again. 

Her face looks older than it used too. Her straight hair well grown down her back. Seventeen is her age. Almost two whole years had gone by since that cruel day of departure. She's no longer wearing her usual school-wear but a short beige t-shirt and blue jeans, rolled up to the knees.

  
  


Without any notice the sun suddenly peeks out over the outlying ocean. Gazing courteously at the lonely woman making her tear stained cheeks light up. A small but satisfying smile appears on her face as her eyes close and she takes in a deep passionate breath. Her heart is filled with warmth as the sun gives her one moment of bliss. It's the best place to see the sunrise, her and Yukari had rented a small cabin right by the summer sea side.

  
  


Thirty minutes pass as Hitomi watches the sun start to soar across the sky. A voice calls from a distance and starts to draw nearer.

"Hitomi! There you are! What are you doing out here all alone?" Hitomi just keeps staring at the horizon. Yukari had found out about Van last year. Hitomi spilled out everything in one breath of desperation, to share with someone her pain. Yukari didn't know what to think. It was an extraordinary story. At first she thought of it as a ludicrous joke, but soon she became worried because Hitomi was actually believing the story she had made up.

"Your thinking about Van again aren't you?! It's been two years Hitomi! You have to get over him. When Amano broke up with me I got over him real fast. I was so mad!" Her eyes turn to anger and she kicks the sand into the water. 

"Damn Amano...Anyway's Hitomi! Your supposed be on vacation! Maybe a swim will cheer you up." Hitomi just shakes her head from side to side. They had only been there for three days, but Hitomi just stood in the water everyday, for that small period of time. She would go to bed right after sunset and get up before sunrise. 

The stubborn red head attempts the idea again but stops when she notices a single tear fall down Hitomi's pale freckled cheek. 

Hitomi speaks with a choking tone from trying to hold the tears back. 

"Two years Yukari, two years tomorrow and I haven't heard from him since last year! What if something happened? I don't have my pendant. I can't tell if he's still alive or not!" The two collapse in a warm embracing hug. Yukari rubs her friends back trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure he's just fine. If something had happened, Allen or Merle would have tried to tell you right? Now can you please just attempt to have a good time? I say we go for a good, long boat ride with that cute guy next door!" Hitomi lets out a slightly fake giggle and puts on a good face for worried Yukari. They break their hug and Hitomi quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"Ok Yukari, you win. Lets go, but I'm going to beat you there!" They sprint off to the cabin next to theirs.

***

  
  


"No no no! She's all wrong for Lord Van. Do you really think he wants to marry a snobbish little brat that only cares about money?" A tall cat women screams with her nails out, tail up, fur flying; at an innocent looking short stubby man. Her cute skin tight yellow outfit doesn't match the attitude she always puts on. Her flowing pink hair has grown well past her mid back. Very beautiful to any cat who laid eyes on her. 

"That's rather harsh don't you think Lady Merle? I mean, Princess Ilaina isn't so bad. I'm sure King Van will appreciate her beauty and talent." 

Merle had it. She knows all those princesses out there aren't right for her brother. Only one person can complete his soul. 

"Talent in what? Being a selfish babbling idiot?" With that the fat man runs off terrified. Everyone knows better than to upset Merle. Her tail falls to it's normal place and her hair now somewhat less frizzled. Van had gotten tired of saying "no" a dozen times to his wedding officiators, so Merle took over for him. 

"Thanks Merle. How many is that now?" A black haired man laughs in a amusement while coming out from behind a corner. Between the two of them, they must have turned down over fifty princesses.

Merle just puts her hands to her hips while tapping her foot and wagging her tail to and fro.

"Van this isn't a laughing matter! Your going to have to pick someone soon. Fanelia does need a Queen!" He whips the clever smirk off his face and turns his back to Merle. 

"I have already chosen. You know that Merle." He can never smile when it comes to Hitomi. She wasn't there with him so what was the point?

Merle just continues her rant, trying to make Van see that Hitomi might not come back.

"You want to marry the girl but your to scared to go get her! She loves you remember! She told you while you were fighting Allen. I don't see why you can't just swoop down there and get her. It's actually very simple you see!" She starts making little drawings in the air with her hands, showing her king how easy it is to fly from one place to the next. She laughs at her own mocking sense, but chokes when Van grabs her hands from they're laughing position. 

"Merle that was two years ago! She can't still love me! Especially since I haven't been talking to her. Besides it's a lot easier 'drawn' then done. I never told her I loved her back. It would feel awkward if I told her I love her and she doesn't feel the same way!" Merle rips her hands from Van's and starts to walk down the hall, away form him.

"Well how will you know if you never go ask?" 

Van smiles at her and turns his nose in a snobbish sort of way.

"I won't know. That's all. I'll just continue turning down princesses for the rest of my loveless boring life." He crosses his arms and starts to walk the other way.

Merle stops, turns and stomps her foot to the ground.

"Oh go jump off the balcony!" She storms off and adds one last comment before turning the corner. "I'll never understand men!" 

Van snickers and continues on his way out of the castle. He pauses in the light of the giant doorway.

"Two years tomorrow Merle. You can't possibly know what I'm going through." The truth is, Van would give anything to see his beloved again. He would die for Hitomi but he wouldn't be able to stand letting her go again. He would rather be eaten by a dragon. She belongs on Earth and he belongs on Gaea.

***

  
  


After hours of fishing and boating, Hitomi is sitting in a cozy little room with her two friends; Yukari and the cute guy next door, Jordan. They're sitting at a varnished wooden table which is covered in playing cards. The room is dimly lit but bright enough to see everything in it. A couple of shelves rest against the walls, full of different books. Jordan is staying with his parents on the lake. He had invited Hitomi and Yukari in because his father and mother had gone out dancing until morning. Yukari is and had been flirting with the Australian brown haired boy with bright blue eyes, ever since the boat ride, but he had his eyes on Hitomi. 

For the third time that night the dazed girl had her mind on other things than the topic of conversation. 

"So Jordan. Where are you from? I mean, Jordan isn't exactly a Japanese name." Yukari gives him a small wink. She hasn't had a male companion since Amano. She wasn't telling the exact truth about getting over him so fast. 

"Well actually, I was born in Australia! You should go there someday. It's actually quite amazing. We have a lot of Roo's down there, not like the few you have in zoos." Yukari looks puzzled. She has no idea what a Roo is. Jordan notices her muddled face and quickly answers her question before she can pose it.

"A Roo is what we call Kangaroos where I come from. I only moved here a year ago so I haven't quite lost the abbreviations yet." She quickly gives him a grin and nods her head. She's so pleased to be talking to Jordan, since she's been anti-boy for a couple of years.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! I think it's kind of cute! Don't you think Hitomi?" Her green eyes still fixed on absolutely nothing, Hitomi doesn't hear Yukari's question. She feels a sharp pain shoot through her leg when Yukari kicks her under the table.

"Ow! Yukari! That hurt! I-I mean, yeah your fromm A-A.....Oh gosh! I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming again. Bad habit." Yukari just gives her a frustrated look.

"Australia Hitomi. He's from Australia." Hitomi's dark eyes turn wide and bright suddenly like she had just been awakened from a deep sleep. 

"Your from Asturia? I've been there! It's such a beautiful country. Have you ever been to Fanelia? Or wait, how did you get to Asturia anyway?" He just looks at her with his jaw almost reaching the ground. 

"What the hell is this girl talking about? Is she insane? I wonder why I like her so much...." He thought to himself. Hitomi sits on the edge of her seat waiting for answers to pop out of his mouth. Then the conversation slowly replays in her mind. She sits back down comfortably trying to hide the blushing color of her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry...I-I mis-heard you..." She says in a soft quiet voice.

They become a painting, no one moves or speaks. Jordan is still sitting there in shock, Yukari is scolding Hitomi in her mind. 

Yukari finally breaks the deadly silence and grabs Hitomi by the arm.

"Well, Hitomi and I must be going off now. Wayyyyy past our bedtime! We'll see you tomorrow Jordan. Bye!" She pulls Hitomi out of the tiny little cottage all the way inside they're current residence. Yukari slams the door on the way after their both inside.

"I really like him Hitomi! You ruined it! Now he thinks we're just some crazy teenagers going around the world talking about places that don't exist!" Tears start to form in Hitomi's tired puffy eyes. Yukari realizes what she just said...

"Hitomi! I didn't mean it like that! I know Asturia and Fanelia exist. It's just, well, sometimes I wish you'd just stop talking about it!" Hitomi picks up some shorts and storms in her room. She comes back out a few moments later wearing the shorts and heads for the door.

"Where are you going Hitomi? It's almost one in the morning! You can't just run off!"

Hitomi doesn't even turn around but the words manage to scamper from her mouth.

"I'm going for a run!" An aggravated raspy voice is what Yuakri receives in return. Yukari decides to just let it be. Hitomi always goes for a run when she's feeling down. After coming back form Gaea, she hadn't given up track. She still loved it just as much as before, she strived more and worked harder.

***

  
  


"What a day...building, building and more building. Oh well, Fanelia is finally almost finished. I just wish she was here to see it with me." Van takes a long sigh before thinking to himself again.

"What am I doing? I can't keep going like this! I'm going to rot with depression. I just have to accept she's not coming back. Sure she loved me....She could still love me...I should talk to her. I need to tell her!" He grabs the pendant that's strung around his neck and closes his eyes tightly. A few seconds pass and he grunts with frustration. 

"No. I can't. Well, I should get some sleep. I'll try again tomorrow." 

***

  
  


Left foot, right foot, running, breathing, heaving, left foot, right foot. She just keeps running. Her face red from exhaustion and her chest starting to burn from the long distance she has been running. She finally stops to catch her breath. She doesn't know how long she had been running but she knows she exhausted. All around her are trees; tall trees, fat trees, abridged trees and scraggy trees. It somehow looks familiar, but it can't be, this is her first time at the lake. She just shrugs it off. 

"I should get back it's getting late. I'll walk, I've had enough weariness for the day." She doesn't notice two moons looking down on her from above.


	2. The Moles

Hitomi, asleep on the forests mossy green ground, the sun just rising in all it's wonder. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she sits up while wiping the dirt from her face with one hand and rubs the sleep from one eye with the other. Everything seems less frightening while the sun is up. As she stands to her wobbly feet, she remembers that she has missed the sunrise for the first time in two years, two years today. 

She looks up to see the gallant star in the sky but falls to the ground when what she sees isn't what she expects.

"The Earth and the moon? But..I thought...there was no light... and... I... but... no... why... ??... I must be dreaming!" She looks up again, but still the two moons hang in the sky. She sits down by a tree for moment and buries her face in her hands. She doesn't notice the two scruffy looking creatures come out from the bushes. One of them is wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt, the other is wearing a dress, covered with real dried purple, pink and red petunia's. They carefully tap the curious girl on the shoulder. Hitomi's head snaps up and faints at the site of the odd couple. Together the nearly blinded creature's lift Hitomi off the ground and walk slowly towards a large hole in the ground a few miles away.

  
  


***

  
  


"Jordan! Jordan! Jordan wake up! Jordan wake up!" Yukari bangs loudly on the small cedar door. A tall man answers, looking extremely perturbed. 

"Excuse me! People are trying to sleep here! Do you mind?" He bellows at her, steam rushing through his eyes. 

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...My friend is missing and I was just wondering if Jordan maybe knew where she was..." The man calms down, noticing how Yukari is trembling. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm just not used to little girls coming to my house, banging on the door, screaming. Now Jordan's not here. He left sometime last night because he wasn't here when we got home. We don't know where he is. Probably on one of his adventures again. Will that be all??"

"Uh yes thank you very much." Yukari quickly runs back to her lonely cottage, and searches for a note or a sign of were Hitomi went. 

"You better not have taken Jordan away from me Hitomi! Uk! I can't believe this!"

  
  


***

  
  


Hitomi had just fallen asleep in the Gaean Forest. Two Mole like people were walking through that part of the woods. Not too far form their home. They spot a beautiful angel sleeping in the middle of a clearing. "It's a little lady!" One of them shrieks. They stay, watching over her, speaking to her still and silent body. "I've heard so much about you Hitomi lady. Won't everyone be surprised to hear you've returned! Especially King Van! Except, my husband told me of a magically white light...We did not see it! I wonder how else you could have managed to get here?" Then the female mole walked to a nearby bush and waited for dawn to appear.

  
  


***

  
  


Van is still sleeping soundly dreaming about Hitomi, again. It's the same dream he's been having over and over again lately. Hitomi is being captured by an evil force that he can't make out. Suddenly everything surrounding him is black as white feather's fall to the ground. Hitomi is falling amongst them. Sharp rocks appear below her and Van wakes just as she hits them. Taking in deep breaths and sweating furiously, he puts his hands to his face and wipes the perspiration from his aching head.

"This can't keep going on like this. I'm already late for work. I'm supposed to be helping to build my country not sleep through it. I'll have to skip my bath this morning." He quickly puts on clean beige pants and a clean red sleeveless shirt. 

"If I'm not going to smell clean at least I can look it." He opens the door and runs down the long steps for breakfast. Before he can even touch the delicious piskis the doors swing open and slam against the walls. Two guards come in holding a boy in their arms. 

"King Van! We found this intruder sleeping by the royal graveyard. Shall we throw him in prison?" Van gives them a frustrated look and tells them to leave so he can speak with the young man. They leave expeditiously, not to disobey they're king. The young man looks extremely confused and falls to floor in tears. The ruby eyed king walks over to him offering his hand. The boy stands up and sits in one of the chairs at the table. Van can tell he's from the Mystic Moon by the close he's wearing.

"So your from the Mystic Moon I see. How did you get here? Did anyone come with you?" Van is anxious to hear if Hitomi had by any chance followed him. 

"I'm sorry...I have no idea where I am. I was following my friend and then I woke up to your guards ugly faces!"

Van sits down next to the very orey-eyed lad and pats him on the back.

"They aren't the most amusing faces to see when you wake up. So what's your name? I'm Van Fanel, King of Fanelia.

"Jordan it's nice to me-You're a king? Where the hell am I?" Van just shakes his head. It was almost the same reaction Hitomi had had when she first came to Gaea. Van explained to Jordan all about Gaea and how he probably got there. 

"How do you know all this?" 

"A girl came here two years ago. She was a good friend." He blushed slightly then continued. "Would you like to help me with the finishing touches on my kingdom, it got burned down a couple of years ago and we're just finishing re-building now." Jordan gladly accepted and borrowed some clean clothes from Van.

  
  


***

  
  


Hitomi wakes up, keeping her eyes shut. Praying that she was on Gaea, praying that it all hadn't been a dream. She wanted to see Van so much. Although the same question rings through her head, "How did I get here?" 

She slowly opens her eyes worried of where she ended up. She's obviously not in the forest anymore. There's a long wool blanket on top of her, and under her there's more wool with leaves and moss. The room is surprisingly bright considering it was made completely out of dirt and mud. It's a cozy little cave full of petite shelves. A round table sits in the middle of the chamber, and a small stove rests against the wall at the opposite end of the bed. A short and chubby creature pours some steamy tea into a blue and rose cup.

"Weller I see that you be awaker! Here have somer tea deary." She hands Hitomi the cup and sits down beside her on the cozy bedding. She has a stubby nose and a long beautifully smelling dress.

"I be Misses Petunia Mole dear, I believe you er already met me husband. Eee, Mr. Mole! Be scuzin my speaches deary, me husband was around humans for a time so he learnded how to speach good." Suddenly, A short mole man walks in carrying a handful of precious jewels. Hitomi knew one thing, she did not know this mole. 

"Ai! Petunia! Me and Mole found some er pretty stones for yer!" He loaded them unto the table.

"Wow! I see yer guest is finally woken! How ya doin little lady? I'm Zackarie Mole. Mole's well devoted partner and coosin!" Before the confused girl could introduce herself, a familiar looking face walks into the room.

"Hey! Lady Hitomi! I see your awake! And you've met my lovely wife and cousin!" Hitomi finally got the chance to speak. The whole lot of them are just starring at her waiting for her reaction. 

"Hello, to all of you. I'm just very confused. I'm sorry, I have no idea how I got here. Are we in Fanelia? When can I see Van?" 

"Whoa Little lady! Just calm down a bit! We will leave in about an hours time, don't fret. Petunia sent a message ahead telling King Van we have a gift for him. He'll be expecting us round dinner time. Petunia will get you ready, go with her and I'll meet you at the entrance of the cave in one hour!" Hitomi doesn't question anything further. She wants to see Van as soon as possible. The fat mole woman grabs Hitomi's arm and drags her to their little water hole. The pain that was beginning to surge through her arm reminded her of Yukari and the way they had left things. Right then and there she promised herself she would find a way to bring Yukari to Gaea, no matter how much time went into it. She needs Yukari there with her. 

When the sixty minutes had finally gone by, Hitomi walks out to the Mole Man. While Hitomi had been bathing, Petunia had taken the time to fix up one of her dresses for Hitomi. Making it skinnier in the waist and longer on the bottom. Hitomi looked gorgeous. Her hair tied in a bun making her features look much older than seventeen. A long rose colored gown hugs her sides while the bottom half has a few freshly picked petunia's and daisy's attached. Not Hitomi's best color or taste but she doesn't care. She just wants to see Van. The Mole Man quickly helps the cleaned up girl onto the horse like beast so she won't get her dress dirty. He takes the reigns in his hands and they start walking. Petunia waves goodbye to her new found friend and then quickly huddles back into her home.

The two travelers have been walking for hours. The Mole Man now sure his wife is completely out of site, stops the horse. 

"Would you get down for a moment Hitomi, I uh, have something for you." He pulls out something silky of the traveling bag attached to the horse.

"Here little lady. Put this on in the bushes. I won't have you wearing that meeting King Van for the first time in two years." She takes the dress from his hands and lets it drape in front of her. It's a wonderful baby blue silk dress. A low v-neck collar and long sleeves.

"Mr. Mole...I can't accept this! It must have cost you a fortune!" He just shakes his head and laughs at his own wit.

"Your right! I'm wouldn't be able to afford such a beautiful thing, but I informed Miss Millerna of your arrival and so her majesty and Lady Celena bought this for you and sent it to me. I love my dear Petunia but she's not the best seamstress." The flattered girl just giggles and quickly changes behind a bush. When she comes out she quickly gets back on the horse with Petunia's dress in hand. She will never forget the kindness that Miss Mole showed.

  
  


A few more hours go hours go by and Hitomi has long ago fallen asleep on the horse like creature. They walk up a hill, on the other the castle gleams in the setting sun.

"Phewf! Almost there Miss Hitomi, you better wake up. I can't wait to see King Van's face!" All the poor embarrassed girl can do is blush. Then bad thoughts come to her mind. "What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't even remember who I am? What if he's married! No that can't be, I would have heard about it. Somehow he would have told her." She honestly doesn't know what to think. She would find out all her answers soon enough.

  
  


***

  
  


Jordan had fallen asleep before dinner. He had never worked so hard in his life. Van worked him to the bone and then some. But Jordan was far from the angel king's mind. He was more interested on what the Moles were giving him. He had never gotten a gift so big that it needed it's own horse. "It must be something special." He thought to himself. He knew all to well he was being selfish. But he couldn't help it. It took his mind off Hitomi and his re-occurring dream.

Minutes go by but it seems like hours to Van. He's sitting alone in the throne room tapping his fingers on his sword sheath.

"A watch pot never boils!" A woman's voice comes from the shadows. Van jumps three feet in the air as anger fills his face. 

"MERLE! Don't scare me like that!" Merle also has no idea of what is coming. She just finds it amusing to watch her king brother ponder. She runs away before he can grab her. 

"Ugh...I'm too tired to run after her right now." He looks out the window to see the suns position. "It's dinner time...where could they be?" He's about to exit and wait for his mole friend outside, but is stopped when he hears a long ear throbbing scream go through the halls. He quickly runs to where Merle ran, and finds her licking some lady's face. 

"Merle what are doing? I thought you were in trouble or something!" Merle quickly pulls away and hugs the boggled boy.

"Look who it is Lord Van! Look what the gift is." He pulls himself form the feline's arms and walks over to the beauty in blue. He takes in a deep breath and goes bright red. The girl facing him does the same.

"Hello Van..." She whispers, he just stands there in disbelief. His heart half way up his throat, gawking at the site in front of him. He finally speaks but scares everyone as he shouts,

"Hi-Hitomi!" 


	3. I know I know

To Readers and Fan's: I recently received an message from someone asking me why I haven't updated. I'M SO SORRY!!! I have all the problems that I'm sure most of you have between school, work and spending time with boyfriend and friends. Most of my chapters are already written I just need to edit them. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week.

MY APOLOGIES!!!\]

Rosie Redflye


End file.
